


Polypearls Art Dump

by pearltiddys (AsexualMagneto)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Roleplay, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys
Summary: LET the pearls love each other. Shipping art, starts out sfw and only goes uphill from there ;^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last image in this post is noncon roleplay between Pearl and Blue Pearl. Everyone in my work is always consenting, all the time, but if this sort of content bothers you, you may want to steer clear.

 

"Imagine Blue Pearl having a big ass crush on Pearl, and whenever she's around her, BP gives her gentle hugs and kisses and just wants to be close to her all the time" - Anon

 

"Does Yellow Pearl get jealous when BP gives Pearl hugs and kisses?" - Anon

"She does get a little jealous, but not for long..."

 

****END OF SFW****

 

 

> _A Pearl/Blue Pearl roleplay scene: Pearl’s been captured, and Blue is preparing her to be brought before Blue Diamond, dressing her up in luxurious bondagewear and wearing her down with edging and fingers in her hair and sweet kisses. Blue wants the satisfaction of breaking the spirit of the rebel she secretly admires, while Pearl struggles to resist the pleasure and submission she’s spent thousands of years fighting against._

(And, of course, when it’s over, there’s lots of cuddling and gentle aftercare and Pearl reaffirms that she belongs to No One.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop won't stop :^) Most of these are solo, but you know they're thinking bout each other.
> 
> A friend of mine recently wrote a really hot polypearls fic, you should check it out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020994

.......................


End file.
